Pregunta
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Hermione no había tenido precisamente un buen día, o una buena semana, o un buen mes o incluso varios. Y Lavender Brown podía encargarse de hacer su vida aún más miserable con una simple pregunta.


Hola a todos :) Otra de mis extrañas cosas que salen de mi mente.

Espero les guste y pronto comenzaré a subir mi nuevo long fic, en Diciembre :)

Un beso a todos!

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la dueña de este maravilloso mundo y estos maravillosos personajes. **

Pregunta

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. Estaba más que enfadada. Era increíble la poca clase que demostraban Ron y su escandalosa noviecita, ni siquiera en la biblioteca la dejaban en paz. Ella sólo quería estudiar, en el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquila, hasta que el molesto y odioso ruido de dos bocas devorándose la hicieron desconcentrarse. Entonces, dispuesta a utilizar su poder de prefecta en los inoportunos y hormonales amantes, se dio cuenta de que la intensa sesión de besos provenía de la rubia Lavender y su ex mejor amigo. La furia se desató dentro de ella y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no lanzarse a gritar en aquél mismo momento. Y es que ya no les bastaba besarse durante horas en la sala común, si no que también ahora invadían su espacio sagrado. Hermione había bufado molesta para regresar a su apartada mesa y guardar sus materiales. Salió de la biblioteca con el rostro rojo de ira, maldiciendo en silencio y odiando a Madame Pince por no encontrarse en su puesto de trabajo. Incluso desde el pasillo Hermione juraba que el sonido nauseabundo de sus bocas pegadas moviéndose como babosas, era audible.

Hermione tiró los libros con rudeza sobre la cama y se negó a llorar. Ya había llorado demasiado, y aunque el dolor no disminuyera en lo más mínimo, el enfado era más potente. Pero para su mala suerte, no alcanzó a calmarse por completo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez. La mismísima Lavender Brown entró sonriente, con su esplendoroso y rubio cabello alborotado. Dejó su mochila junto a su cama mientras tarareaba una odiosa canción. Hermione apretó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos, dándose la vuelta para ordenar sus libros antes de salir de allí. Y es que no soportaba compartir el mismo espacio que Lavender por mucho tiempo, y ser su compañera de cuarto era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Hermione? –La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa y maldijo su mala suerte, se volteó intentando relajar su expresión.

-Dime –Profirió con demasiada rudeza. Lavender sonrió estúpidamente antes de continuar:

-Bueno se que no hablamos mucho… -Dijo gesticulando con exageración. Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

-Prácticamente no hablamos –Corrigió molesta. _"Claro que no, prefiero ignorarte pues tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para mantener una conversación" _Pensó.

-Sí lo sé… es que bueno tú… te la pasas leyendo y bueno yo… -Dijo Lavender sin poder encontrar las palabras justas. _"Di de una miserable vez que me odias, ni siquiera me importa que no me hables"_ Volvió a decirse a si misma. La conversación estaba siendo mucho más interesante en su mente.

-No hace falta que me lo expliques Lavender, me da igual –Dijo con rudeza.

-Bien –Suspiró aliviada, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera que Hermione tanto odiaba –Es que quisiera que me ayudaras en una cosa…

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Era lo último que se habría esperado de ella. -¿Qué hay de Parvati?

-Parvati no me sirve ahora –Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas ante tal oración. _"¿Que no te sirve? Estás enferma…_" Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Acaso Lavender trataba a la gente como objetos? _"Espero que Ron deje de servirte pronto"_ Deseó.

-¿Y para que te serviría yo? –Ironizó Hermione, y no le sorprendió que Lavender no se diera cuenta de esto.

-Pues… bueno… pronto será el cumpleaños de Ron… -Dijo nerviosa jugueteando con su cabello.

-¿Y?

-Y quería saber si tú sabrías si hay algo especial que le gustaría… -Hermione no lo podía creer. ¿Le estaba preguntando a ella por un regalo para Ron? El destino debía estar burlándose de ella. Seguramente era eso, Lavender quería burlarse de ella.

-Pues si no te habías dado cuenta Ron y yo ya no somos amigos –Sentenció enojada. Y le dolió decirlo.

-Sí lo sé… -Dijo la rubia y Hermione juraba que eso le causaba alegría.

-¿Entonces? Tú deberías saberlo es tú novio –Bramó enojada. Es que Lavender no podía estar haciendo eso con ella.

-¡Por supuesto que se lo que le gusta a mi Won-Won! –Chilló y Hermione casi debe taparse los oídos_. "Claro, por eso le regalaste un estúpido collar para navidad"_ Se burló. –Pero… pero… esta es una ocasión algo más importante y aunque tú y él no se hablen lo conoces un poco más –Dijo como si le doliera reconocerlo. Esto hizo sonreír un poco a Hermione.

-Siento mucho no poder ayudarte –Mintió Hermione –Pero te repito, él y yo ya no somos amigos –Dijo con dolor. –Estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo, tal vez otro collar –Se burló deseando para que la conversación terminara pronto.

-Bueno… gracias de todos modos –Dijo Lavender mintiendo notablemente. La estaba mirando con algo de ira y… ¿celos? –Una cosa más –La detuvo cuando Hermione nuevamente planeaba marcharse. Hermione la miró alzando las cejas. -¿Planeas volver a hablarle? –Preguntó como que no quiere la cosa. Hermione se congeló.

-Eso no debería importarte –Le cortó. Lavender se ofendió y se volteó haciendo que su cabello volara en el aire. Hermione se volteó enfadada y caminó hacia la puerta.

-De todos modos está mucho mejor sin ti –Profirió Lavender antes de que Hermione saliera de la habitación. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hermione salió de la habitación profundamente dolida. ¿Y es que acaso no le bastaba a Lavender quedarse con Ron, que además tenía que molestarla? ¿Qué pretendía? Hermione tuvo que volver a respirar profundo. _"Sólo aléjate, mantente alejada"_ Se repetía. Ya había soportado varios meses, podría soportar algunos más y tal vez, quién sabe hasta podría olvidarse por completo de Ron, encontrar a alguien más y comenzar de nuevo. Pero mientras eso no pasaba estaba obligada a tener que soportar verlos besarse mientras su corazón se encogía. Pero ella era fuerte. Lo era.


End file.
